Sasuke Logic
by Kakashi-Chanu
Summary: sister fic to Meleth78's fic 'Kakashi Logic'rated T for language and loaded with SasuNaru fluff!


I know! I know!!!! I need to update on 'Demon of Fire and Wind'!!!!

HUUUUGE writes block on that plot at the moment...like so for a while...but I am updating some oneshots to keep you guys happy...for those who like sasunaru that it...-sweatdrop-

well...DONT KILL ME YET!!!!!!

Koko: Sasuke...please do the disclaimer

Sasuke:-being emo right now-

Koko:-sighs-

Naruto:-being all cute and ukeish right now- Koko doesnt own Me or anyone that Masashi Kishimoto has created!!!!

and the original Idea for this story was by Meleth78!!!! not Koko!

Koko: thank you Naru-kun...

ON WITH THE STORY!!!

---------------------------------------------------

"SA-SU-KE U-CHI-HA!!"

everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at Sasuke, whose coal eyes widened

a pissed Uzumaki Naruto was _not_ a good thing

it was _deadly _in fact

poor, poor Sasuke...

the door flew open and Naruto stalked in, his eye's flickering red every once in a while...

oh **_shit_**

"what did you do now, Sasuke?" Anko asked the 16 year old chunin, reading Icha Icha over his shoulder

"I-uh.."

"Sasuke-kun...can I have a moment with you, outside?" Naruto looked calm, but his sky blue eyes were bleeding red

"but-I-uh..now?"

"NOW!"

Asuma burnt a hole in the couch with his cigarette, Kurenai spilt tea, Gai shut up, Kakashi looked up from his own book and Anko grinned

"looks like you've got yourself in big shit, Uchiha"

"shut it, Anko" Sasuke gave his book to Anko and went outside with Naruto

"damn, that Gaki's shit a' _scary_ when he's pissed..." Asuma breathed out

"wonder what Sasuke did?" Kakashi mused

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I happened to run into Neji this morning"

"and?"

"do you know what he mentioned?"

"no..."

"really? you cant even fathom what he said?"

"uhh...nope"

"you didn't threaten to fry him like yakisoba noodles with your Katon?"

"no, I only said that I can be reckless with my Katon jutsus..and _accidents_ happen..."

"and you didn't mention to him that you could kill him 69 ways with a typewriter?"

"well, cant you? and you know I have anger problems...and he may just be in the line of fire of a typewriter that pisses me off.."

"and you _didn't_ say that you would hang him by the balls off the Hokage mountain if he kept, I quote 'infatuating himself _your_ little Naru-chan' unquote?"

"well, I remember you being my Naru-chan..."

"Sasuke Uchiha! Im gonna kill you! Im gonna kill you dead!"

"It's his fault! not mine!"

"what the fuck?"

"he's the one who keeps taking you out to ramen"

"he's my friend! and besides! he owed me!

"and he tries to keep you all close and everything"

"wha-?"

"grabbing your hand when I dont look and-"

"for the love of god!"

"are you gonna leave me?"

"the hell? for what?!"

"are you gonna leave me for that white eyed, pretty boy?"

"I must of been a really evil person in my past life..."

"and he's all smiling at you-"

"Sasu-"

"first he steals my Icha Icha vol. 4, then he steals some of my best shuriken, what next?! my chunin rank?, you?!"

"SASUKE!"

"what!"

"nobodies taking anything from you"

"but..he keeps taking you to ramen"

"so? you can cook, that's way better"

"and keeps you all close..."

"and you steal me away, like Im a maiden in distress, I think that's more romantic"

"and holds your hand..."

"you then glare death and mentally murder him, so he lets go, that's really sweet"

"so, your not gonna leave me for him any time soon?"

"_hell_ no. his eyes dont turn colors when he activates his kekkai genkai, that's really boring"

Naruto glomped Sasuke

"you owe me ramen though" Naruto giggled

"and why is that?"

" because you got all possessive when there was no need, much as it was sweet of you"

Sasuke smiled and kissed _his_ Naru-chan

"fine"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Away at the Hyuuga Compound, Neji sneezed something fearful

"somebody's talking about you Neji-nii-san" Hinata piped up

"I wonder who though?"

Hinata smiled knowingly and left

"You know, dont you! Tell me!"

"hmm...no"

"HI-NA-TA-SA-MA!!"

_**Fin**_

_---------------------------------------------------_

dont you all love me now?

Reviewers get a cookie!!!!!


End file.
